There are many ways of purchasing lottery tickets and tracking the results. A purchaser can buy a lottery ticket from a vendor in a local market and track the results by watching television or listening to the radio upon or after announcement of the winning results. Purchasers often form a group for procuring a large number of tickets in order to increase the probability of winning the lottery. If a group of purchasers desire to purchase a number of tickets, they may designate a single purchaser who buys the tickets from a vendor and tracks the results for the whole group. Upon learning the results, the designated purchaser informs each individual in the group of the results. This process is repeated for every bulk purchase for the group, e.g., as often as the group desires or on a periodic basis.
This conventional method of purchasing lottery tickets for a group of purchasers becomes unduly burdensome as the size of the group increases, or if the members of the group are located in distant geographical locations. Furthermore, purchasing becomes logistically cumbersome as the group desires to purchase lottery tickets from various states or foreign jurisdictions. Therefore, a need exists in the art for an improved lottery purchasing system and method with result tracking capability for a plurality of purchasers.